Tötenfaust
"I will show you pain..." Name: Johann Schwarzruhl Age: 54 (before his transformation, now he no longer ages) Height: 6' 4" Weight: 270 lbs Hair (if you can call it that): Dark Red Eye Color: N/A (red visor) Alignment: Red Lantern Corps, Supervillain Squadron Powers: Rage/Anger Backstory A native of Munich, Germany, Johann Schwarzruhl grew up in a life of poverty. Even during his childhood, he learned that the only way to get ahead was to step on everyone else. He was constantly in trouble with teachers at school; he seemed to face expulsion every month. Eventually, he and his family became a pariah across the nation. When he was 18, he left Germany, to start a new life in the United States, in Metropolis. While he was in Metropolis, he started a cocaine business, and in two year's time, was running it through Gotham and Coast City. Overtime, he expanded his business to guns, escorts, and everything else you could think of. Little did he know that he was impeding on the profits of another mobster; Oswald Cobblepot, aka "The Penguin." And as luck would have it, one of the workers on Schwarzruhl's payroll was actually a mole for Cobblepot. One night in Centennial Park, when Schwarzruhl was selling off the rest of his gun cache, Cobblepot and his goons rushed the entire park. When Cobblepot found Schwarzruhl, he pulled out an RPG launcher and said "Thought I'd come by and light up the party." By the time it was over, Schwarzruhl had been blown apart, and all of his workers were dead. When the paramedics arrived, they had declared him dead on the spot. While his body was waiting at the morgue of a local hospital, a weird request came in. The body of Johann Schwarzruhl was to be sent to the Cybernetics division at LexCorp. For years now, Lex Luthor had been waiting to get his hands on a mutilated human body, so that he could trying rebuilding it. He assumed that if he had found enough of them, he could build an army to strengthen his campaign against Superman. That mission would start with Johann. When the body arrived, they took note of every gruesome injury found on him: his heart ruptured, all of his limbs had to be shipped in a separate bag, his eyes were destroyed, his jaw was broken, and the parts of the skull that surrounded it had cracked. LexCorp, luckily had a solution for all of it. When Schwarzruhl woke up, he was emotionally distraught when he discovered the man that he had become. With no hesitation, he lept out of the bed, and literally JUMPED out of the window of the LexCorp building, falling 10 stories and landing on his feet. He decided to hide in a nearby motel. At first, he considered suicide. He actually tried putting the gun in his mouth; the new armor plating he recieved saw to it that he did not die. At that moment, all of that depression turned into anger; festering, unrelenting anger that seemed to take over his whole body. He was so caught up, that he didn't notice the small red object flying through his window and onto his ring finger. At that moment, everything changed...he found himself giving into his anger, and he started to float. He flew out of the motel, and sought out Oswald Cobblepot's base. In 30 minutes, half of Cobblepot's crew was dead, and the entire base was covered in either blood or caustic plasma. Penguin eventually recognized this cyborg to be Schwarzruhl, and said, "Johann? What the hell happened to you?" This was the cyborg's reply: "Johann Schwarzruhl is dead. I am Tötenfaust. I am your death." But before Schwarzruhl can go any further, he passes out. Or rather, he was shut down by the researchers back at LexCorp, so that he could be retrieved. Although they are still running tests on him, he has been sent on mission where brute strength was a key factor (i.e. shutting down Bane's drug ring). '' '' Powers Tötenfaust is the first Cyborg Red Lantern in existence. In addition to all of the powers of a Red Lantern Corps member (blind rage, flight, the ability to spew plasma), his cybernetic body grants him even more abilities: *Superhuman strength, speed, and durability *Visor grants him x-ray vision *Arms/hands can transform into any weapon he sees fit, from a flail to a red energy-powered RPG *Newly-repaired heart now contains a super-processor that gives the heart virtually unlimited life (actual lifespan calculated to be approx. 3,000 years; the processor can be replaced) *His body can adapt to any harsh condition (water, extreme cold, extreme heat, other conditions) When his power cells are active, he can control the Red Lantern ring himself. However, once the cells are drained, he immediately gives in to the ring's rage, prompting someone to shut off his cybernetics with an EMP. Costume Tötenfaust's costume is not really a costume; it's basically his technological body replacements. His body armor covers pretty much all of his body, and is color-coded to acknowledge his being a Red Lantern. His mohawk "hair" style is actually a disguised antenna reciever, which is used to recieve and download information into his database (missions, inventory check, mail, etc.) His eyes, which were destroyed in his explosion, have been replaced with a visor. The visor is integrated into his metal skull, and acts as an analyzer. The giant red light in his chest is where his main processor lies. Right next to it is a shut-off switch, which will slow down the processor speed to near zero, rendering him "unconscious." This is normally used by LexCorp when he is on one of his "rage modes." Since becoming a member of the Society, Tötenfaust recieved a new overlayer chest plate, which houses both red and green Kryptonite. Each of them can be used as an alternate power source; currently Tötenfaust uses the red mineral. Schwarzruhl's skin started to lose color from the cybernetic modifications under it, and as of now, his skin is now completely grey. Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Meta Category:Rage